sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Midnight Zone (Free Join)
Overview Rumors have spread about a mysterious zone where it's always night. The people that entered that zone NEVER came back. Why? Our heroes will enter the Midnight Zone and know why... Or die trying... (Roleplay inspired by "Welcome to the Ether Forest" by Lunari64) Rules *1. Standard roleplaying ettiquete applies. No godmodding, powerplaying, autohitting, killing characters without permission, etc. *2. Keep it PG-13. No sex, no excessive cussing. Crap, damn, and hell are acceptable. *3. Please, put some effort into your posts. Novel format if possible. **(Example: "Oh, hello Sonic! How's your day?" Tails asked. "Not bad..." Sonic replied.) *4. Have fun! Notes *Unnamed, generic monsters can be played by anyone so long as they ask first. *I will make the pages for the important Monsters soon, and feel free to make a member! But again, ask Enervar first. *The participants will start roleplaying in groups of four. It doesn't mean they'll start together, it just means that four people will start roleplaying at the same time in the start, without counting the owner. Participants *Enervar (Owner) *Jaredthefox92 *Joshua the Hedgehog (Participant) *Josh the Hedgehog (Participant) Characters Heroes (Those who want to destroy the Midnight Zone from trapping innocent people.) * Good Neutral (Those who want to both destroy and explore the zone.) * Neutral (Those who only want to explore the Midnight Zone, and see what it has to offer.) *The Jkirk Federations (Has grown an interest with this zone, and has sent a Force Recon division to check if the area is susceptible for Colonization) *Adex Zarvok Burns (Leading and supporting the Jkirkian forces within the area) *Empyrdom of Anticytheris (Is in a joint mission with the Federations. Sent two Type-V Elite Surveillance Envoys to check the susceptibility of the area for potential colonization.) *Joshua Zephyrius (Leading and supporting the Imperial forces within the area) *Caitlineia Eurius (Pilots the Primordial Archetype Tachyon for Joshua) Villians (Those who want to protect the Midnight Zone and it's monsters.) * The Order (They would have strategic intrests in the resources of the zone,and perhaps the monsters,prime world be damned. Jaredthefox92) * Scylla Bradanska (The Order's commander for this roleplay, she is already a monster and thus she would get along well with the lesser fiends. Jaredthefox92) *Wolfor - One of the Guardians of the Lord of the Midnight Zone. He's a giant, buffed wolf like monster with unknown power. 'Part One' On a rainy winter night, the outside of Midnight Zone, looked completely normal, but something was strange. Rumors were starting to circulate about what lay in the deepest parts of this zone... In a specific part of this zone, was her controller. Scylla Bradanska and The Order Inside the Zone a portal began to open up. These neon purple and white wormholes appeared out of thin subspace and soon it got so large that a small Mobian could enter and exit from it. From this relatively small gate way a team of recon units from the other world exited. They were c laded in modern day body armor, wore helmets, and had many a high tech armament that they would wield with their left hands, yes their left hands.The team appeared however to have entered a place that was unknown to them as they proceeded to move around keeping their arms up. "Sergeant, I don't think this looks like Mobius..." one soldier stated. "Quiet, we need to scan the area first." he replied.' A giant biped wolf like monster approached them and sucked the portal into his mouth. "More visitants. Who are you, guys?" "Hold fire." One of them ordered the others as he approached "We are members of the Order of Moebius. We come from the anti-world." The officer replied. "From the anti-world? What are guys like you doing in the Midnight Zone?" He smirks. "Our Warp Gate must have malfunctioned." He replied. "Well... Now it will not work. No one can summon warp gates or any kind of portals inside this zone." He laughs. Ironically as this is being said, several more portals opened up. Just like before, only this time more numerous, soon more soldiers exited through the portals. This was also followed by what appeared to be a grey fured vulpine woman with ginger red hair in a purple outfit. "We don't 'summon' them, we make them. Our technology can tear through the fabric of space and time. Speaking of which...oh crap, here comes out commander!" "Hello commander! My name is Wolfor, I'm one of the guardians of the Midnight Zone's Lord. Can I know what's your business here?" "What the heck?!? This ain't Moebius! You idiots didn't tell me this!" the woman said as she walked over being escorted by soldiers. "Midnight Zone? Don't tell me the Warp Gate broke again!" She said as she proceeded to facepalm. Meanwhile the scouts from before merely slightly nodded at her once she turned to stare at them. "We are supposed to be on Mobius right now, but our Warp Gate messed up, again..." "Oh, but there's a problem then... The only way to exit this zone, is talking to our lord. Even if you create a warp, the zone gonna switch your warp to other part of the zone, cause this zone controls the rift of time and space." Said Wolfor with a sadistic smile. "Arms up!" She lets out as the soldiers all in unison point their guns at him. "You will take us to him then." She replied rather coldly. "Do you think guns make a difference on me? If they did, do you think I wouldn't be here with an army or something? Don't be stupid, commander. You know strategies, but so do I. I'm the commander of Midnight Zone's army, after all." "Tell me, do you know this?" She said as suddenly she grinned and began to grow bigger and bigger, her soldiers stepped backwards as suddenly she grew giant and at least the size of Wolfor. "That's what I call a woman! You got my respect, commander, but... No commander from here knows where the Lord is. Is always on the go, you need to search for him. If you want clues, go north until you find a giant lake, there you'll find Renekton, the commander of the aquatic army." "Might as well...By the way, which way is north?" She asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot our magnetic field is different, I'm sorry m'lady. Go this way." Wolfor pointed towards a path. She groans a bit, and then leads on while her soldiers follow behind her. The forest was very dense, but they soon reached the lake, but no signs of monsters... "Keep your weapons ready." She said as the soldiers nodded. A monster like a seadramon appears. "Hi. How can I help you?" "I would like to speak with the leader." The rather large woman said at him. "No one know where he is, but I saw him in that mountain. But beware, there are a lot of unfriendly monsters. You've been warned." "I think I can handle them." The woman said as she begins to grow bigger until she is about 15 meters big. The monster laughed. "You'll have a good chance at least." The monster returns to the bottom of the lake. "Let's go..." the woman ordered. "But um ma'am, it's sort of a long walk..." A soldier replied. "Then call in a Raven.." She said as she looked down. Above the mountain, were menacing thunders hitting some spots leaving the mountain black. "Baroness! I think atmospheric conditions seem unsuitable for launching a gunship, I don't know if command will authorize it." A soldier replied to her "Ugh! Fine..." She replied. A humanoid like monster watched them from the mountain's top. "imbecils..." He then turned and vanished into the darkness. "What we need is a base, let's get a foothold set up and maybe whoever we're searching for us will come to us." Scylla stated. "Which location, baroness?" "Let's see..." She said as she looked around. There was the said mountain, the first place they and what it looked like a ghost village far away. "That old run down ghost town would do. Let's get engineers over there." She ordered. The soldier relayed the coordinates. Soon yet another portal opened up and an enginnering unit poped out from it. "You men go cover their butts. I'll go to find who's in charge here." She ordered. The village had some destroyed houses and a gargoyle sleeping on the ground. From yet another portal arrived a team of Order pioneers. These soldiers appeared like the others, except they brought along more equipment and tools along with themselves and one of them appeared to be carrying a flamethrower, just in case. The team exists the portal and surveys the town. The gargoyle starts moving and wakes up. "Who goes there?" "Actung!" One of them lets out as they notify the others and point their weapon towards the gargoyle. "We are combat pioners of der Order's 22th engieering regiment." One of them replied in a rather German like accent. "I see... And why are you here, young lads?" Says the gargoyle with his elderly voice. "Wir here by order of Herr Baron Bradanska. Die sector is in close proximity to anti-Mobius und wir here to establish a long standing base of operations. It ist our duty to restore this town to build said HQ." The soldier replied. "What?! Are you going to destroy this zone to do your HQ?! I cannot accept that!" "Nein, just und small base. Wir vill to use this zone for our operations, destroying it would be a waste." The Jkirk Federations and Adex Zarvok Burns Upon one of the entrances of where the Midnight zone lay, came the Jkirk Federations, who had taken an interest from the rumors of the Midnight zone. They had sent a Force Recon division, that included 2 Jkirkian Regiments. Leading the Jkirkian forces, was the faction leader himself: Adex Zarvok Burns, who was among the first to be deployed. The Jkirkian Forces that were deploying outside the entrance of the Midnight zone, had began constructing Fortifications, so that whatever hostile may follow... Shall meet with heavy resistance. A giant bird like monster approaches them from the sky, asking: "Who are you?" The personnel within this Blockade point their weapons at the bird. Adex stepped forward to answer the creatures question. "We belong to an advanced Intergalactic faction, known as the Jkirk Federations. What our business here shouldn't concern you, though." The bird smirked. "It's actually my concern as the commander of the sky army." "The sky army? Is this area under the occupation of a Military force?" Replied Adex. The bird answered. "Three of them. Earth, Sky and Sea. Everything to protect our Lord." "Well, if you don't mind Commander, my forces would like to conduct a Expedition here." "Just don't damage the zone, that would be like starting a war that can't be won." He laughs. "Are you boasting of your military's strength? Hmm... that's kind of ignorant and cocky, as like your underestimating your foe... Still, my forces will do their best to prevent damage within this zone of yours." "Thank you. My name's Vitra, by the way." The monster smirked. "Adex Zarvok Burns." He replied. "Nice to meet you, Adex. If I can help you with anything, just ask." "Alright then. Thank you for your hospitality." Vitra started surrounding the sky while looking at Adex. Adex looked over at 4 troopers in Armored Suits. "I need your Fireteam to start recon upon the area." One of the troopers replied "Roger that, sir. We'll get it done." "Very well. Be sure to check in often, otherwise we'll have to... Ah... get some more troops." "We'll make sure we won't let you down, sir." The 4 Troopers proceeded to enter the Zone. The zone was filled with dark energy, but a rare type. The source was unknown, but the energy was from crystals which whereabouts are unknown. 'Joshua, Caitlineia, and the Empyrdom' Smooth footsteps were slightly heard along the area of the zone. It seemed that the Empyrdom has not lost track of its allied faction. Two regiments of Type-V surveillance envoys escorting a Primordial Archetype named the Tachyon were guarding the area while strange drones called Materia downloaders are constructing some sort of defensive structures from their data transport modules and molding them with a fusion current from their fusion rods. "This place sure is crepuscular but we have no choice, is it?" thought Joshua Zephyrius, who was overseeing the operation in person. "We shall see what technology we can derive from the materials in this realm." Wolfor, a giant biped wolf monster, appears. "Hello, strangers. What has brought you here to Midnight Zone?" "Aim." The Argyric Troopers and the Vareionic Troopers aim their firearms at Wolfor should he attack by surprise. "Worry not, we will not lay a finger on you. Unless otherwise.." Joshua said. "We are of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris and we have settled down on this zone for... industrial purposes." "More strangers looking for the crystals, I presume. I can tell you the same, the crystals are with our Lord which is always on the go. Finding him will be difficult." "Oh, is that so?" Joshua wondered. "The automated surveillance of the Empyrdom shall take care of that." Around the current area, there were several invisible, pebble-sized machines called reality invaders viewing the situation through the Astral Vigilance system. They were undergoing the protocol that the Archon Emperor specifically directed them. However, they are still searching for the lord of the zone. Perhaps he has concealed his presence with magical darkness? It is up to the Empyrdom to find out. "Now, we shall be taking respite around here. Our menial task should not disturb the dark peace in this area," Joshua told Wolfor. Wolfor smiled. "Thank you, Human. I shall assist you the next time we saw each other." Wolfor leaves. The reality invaders started detecting something. The zone is filled with dark magic that it cannot detect anything, just a little map with a lake in west and a mountain to north. "There's no mistake," Joshua thought. He was observing the sights of the reality invaders through the same Astral Vigilance system. "There are dark magic signatures spread all over the unknown areas. Perhaps the invaders shall patrol the other areas for potential discoveries and communication." The reality invaders kept searching the zone with utmost care. Forty-five degrees below the front of his crew seat, Joshua turned to Caitlineia, the pilot of the Archetype. "Sylf, are the Federations present in the area?" "Hmm," Caitlineia mouthed. "Somewhere in the vicinity but their exact location is not pinpointed yet." "I see. Thank you." The downloaders were done constructing deviation substrates to keep enemy air units at bay. They proceeded to construct an outpost-type warrior dome for aetherblader warp-in. The plasma troopers were on standby but are wary of their surroundings. Wolfor just watched everything with a sadistic smile. After few minutes of waiting, the reality invaders had surveyed the north and the west regions. There was a mountain in the north while there was a lake in the west. "Geographical discovery is going well," Caitlineia said. "Hmm. We are fortunate," Joshua said. "We will split our current forces in half. Our fortifications are adequate enough to defend this specific area." There were around ten deviation substrates with deviators on top which will prevent enemy air forces from breaching the security up close. A warrior dome was constructed near the center of the territory which warpdrove few aetherbladers in. The Imperial stronghold is stationed between two ethereal pods which will recover the energy shields on any drained Imperial structure. Wolfor was there watching. "Fancy tools." The Tachyon and the second Type-V regiment moved out to the northern mountain. The first regiment was on standby, guarding the main territory. Ten aetherbladers proceeded to the north, while other ten stayed. When the aetherbladers reached the mountain, there was a human silhouette in the shadows. The aetherbladers are naturally invisible to the vision of non-Ventilusians because of their Aetheris cloaking function that allows them to transport their real image into the Antiquian astral realm. They are also intangible to non-elemental attacks. They have seen the silhouette in the shadows because of their ability to see through dark magic, much like the reality invaders do. The second Type-V regiment stopped in their signal. "Report," Joshua ordered. "Emperor, someone is watching us from the darkness. We see a humanoid silhouette hiding in the shadows." The Tachyon glided to the front flank of the regiment. "I suggest you come out now," Joshua voiced over the radio. "Aim." The argyric troopers and the vareionic troopers aimed their firearms at their target. They are ready to fire at Joshua's will. The silhouette raised his arm. "If you persist in being aggressive, I may have to punish you. This is the Midnight Zone, not your regular Green Hill Zone." "I think we have a misunderstanding here, good sir," Joshua said. "How about you reveal yourself first? We will put down our weapons now and we'll talk over a good cup of tea." The troopers stopped aiming at the silhouette. It seemed that it was merely trying to protect itself.